


Dinner Date

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Relationships: Kiryuu Daigo/Ian Yorkland
Kudos: 4





	Dinner Date

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Ian sat alone at a table in the restaurant. He wasn’t paying attention so he didn’t notice that one of his friends had entered.

Daigo frowned for a moment, then smiled. With an exuberant yell, the red ranger grabbed the black. “What’s wrong?”

Ian looked up with a small smile. He shook his head, “Nothing. Just waiting on my food.”

“How come you’re always here? Your apartment doesn’t have a kitchen?”

“I microwave some premade meals occasionally..” Ian answered. 

“You don’t cook?” Daigo’s eyes went wide before he laughed. “Wait, don’t tell me you  _ can’t _ ?”

Ian’s face turned slightly red and he looked away. “Shiro tried multiple times to teach me, but it just never stuck. I’d burn things or overseason them.. it’s not worth trying anymore if I can just go out.”

Daigo grinned. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you.”

Ian rolled his eyes, “You think you’re a better teacher?”

“I’m not called King for no reason.”

Ian chuckled, “Alright, teach me then.”

“Come on.” Daigo dragged him into the kitchen, placing an apron and hat on Ian before beginning the instruction.

“Are we even allowed to cook here?” Ian looked around a moment.

“I fill in a lot. So yes. Now pay attention.” 

Ian took a deep breath before nodding.

For the next hour, Daigo patiently taught him the basics.

“Where did you learn all this?”

“Different people. I traveled for years before Torin found me. I’d learn whatever I could from whoever would teach me. Never know what will come in handy.”

Ian gave him a small smile, “I’ll practice what you’ve taught me and maybe I’ll be able to put together a decent meal.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Daigo kissed his cheek, then headed for the door.

Ian blushed slightly.

A few weeks later, Ian approached King, “Hey. Do you have any plans tomorrow night?”

“Nope.” King put his arms behind his head. “Why?”

“I’ve been trying some recipes with what you’ve taught me and they haven’t turned out half bad. I figured I could thank you by making you dinner.”

King grinned teasingly. “I’d love to have a dinner date with you.”

Ian blushed slightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

  
  


Ian paced in his kitchen as the food cooked and he waited for King to arrive.

A musical knocking sounded on his door.

He took a deep breath before going and opening it. He smiled when he saw King. “Hey.”

“Here.” A bottle of wine was extended out.

“Thanks. This’ll go good with dinner,” Ian took it and opened the door wider to admit King.

“Your place is nice.” King entered quietly. His hands fiddled with his jacket nervously.

“Thanks. You can sit. I’ll have the plates out in a minute.” Ian showed King a small table before heading back into the kitchen. 

King sat, willing his hands to stop shaking. He didn’t know why, but he had a hard time thinking straight around the black ranger.

Ian brought glasses out then the plates. He opened the wine and poured it before sitting down. 

“Arigato.” King smiled before he began eating. “This is good!”

Ian grinned, “It’s all thanks to you.”

“I only taught the basics. This is all you.” King reached for the wine as he forced himself not to stare at Ian’s lips.

Ian smiled, “Videos online helped a bit too.”

King laughed before dropping his eyes to his plate.

Ian took a large drink of the wine, trying to calm his nerves. King said dinner date but Ian wasn’t sure if it was just friends having dinner or an actual date. 

King stood up, inwardly cursing his trembling legs and approached Ian. “Hey Ian?”

“Yeah?”

“Can-can I kiss you?” King’s voice was soft and hesitant.

Ian stared at him a moment before slowly nodding.

King bent over, softly pressing his lips to the sniper’s.

Ian melted into the kiss, almost forgetting to breathe.

King let out a quiet laugh as he separated. “I liked that.”

“Me too.” Ian smiled softly before admitting, “I didn’t know if this was a friend date or a real date and was too nervous to ask.”

King laughed again. “You too? I expected you to cancel and was trying to figure out how to deal.”

Ian chuckled, “It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date with someone I actually have feelings for..”

“Been a long time since I’ve dated at all.” King admitted.

Ian took another sip of wine, “Well, after dinner would you want to stay and watch a movie?”

King grinned. “Absolutely.”

The black ranger smiled and went back to eating.

  
  



End file.
